Crush
by UnravelingLuv
Summary: Nagisa Hazuki was always smarter than he acted. Not only was he book smart, but he happened to know a lot about the human mind. This caused him to be able to get exactly what he wanted. And right now, all Nagisa wants is Rei Ryugazaki. And he'll stop at nothing to get him. (College!AU, Yandere!Nagisa, later on: Possessive!Nagisa) (Summary by Vannaluv) (We own nothing but the plot)


**(A/N: Nagisa's P.O.V is written by Vannaluv while Rei's is written by me. Just clearing that up. -Unraveling)**

**(Nagisa's P.O.V)**

"Nagisa. Are you even listening?"

I shook my head. Had they been talking to me?

Makoto simply sighed, shaking his head and smiling, but Haru just gave me about as odd a look he could.

"Nagisa, you don't usually space out like that."

"I know, Haru-chan. I'm just really excited for the cute little new college kids to get here~!" I flashed him a huge grin, waving my arms for emphasis.

It was much too easy to make my childhood friends satisfied. They were smart, but not very observant.

Haru-chan was studying marine biology, just so he wouldn't have to leave the water alone too much.

Mako-chan was studying law, to be a defense attorney. I don't think anyone was really sure why he was, but it was obvious to anyone he enjoyed it and was good at it.

Rin-Rin and Sou-chan were studying criminal justice. They each apparently wanted to be detectives.

I, on the other hand, surprised everyone by choosing to study psychology. I didn't choose a specific type, because I want to understand the minds of everyone. I want to know the things no one would expect, or want, me to know. Like how Haru-chan, though his face stays stoic, is always overthinking and daydreaming.

Or the real reason for Mako-chan's personality.

Or why Rin-chan and Sou-chan want to be detectives.

I guess I've always been good at understanding people and reading the signs, but I've only gotten better.

"Look, Nagisa. The new students are all arriving."

Makoto's voice brought me from my thoughts, and I quickly turned to face where he had pointed.

It was true, tons of cars had suddenly filled the lot and people were all heading towards the main office area.

And in those crowds and crowds of people, I saw a flash of blue.

Allowing my eyes to adjust to the distance, I saw what must be the definition of amazing.

A man- boy- whatever you want to call an 18 year old who just started college, seemed to be glowing in the crowd of people. His blue hair was styled perfectly, red glasses framing shining purple eyes. The boy was wearing a white button up, along with black pants, with a book opened in his hand, head bowed as he walked and read. The backpack he had on was lime green and quadruple strapped, and from what I could see said a name on the side.

Ryugazaki...?

Well, I'll find out soon, for sure.

I just knew it. _**He was mine.**_

I sat in my room, attempting to draw the boy's eyes, so I'd never forget them.

It had been pretty easy to get into the office and find the bluenette's file. For such a large college, the school has a pretty much deserted office besides about three elderly women who take the world's longest breaks.

His file was in the 'R' section, with his picture attached to the front with a paperclip.

'Ryugazaki Rei.'

I opened his folder, going through the papers until I came across the word roommate.

'Seirika Izuna.'

No. Not happening.

I took a pen from the desk and scratched out the name, leaving mine in its place, also replacing the room number and wing.

Eh, I didn't have a roommate, anyway~

Then I left and went back to my dorm room, leaving me where I am now, drawing eyes in my bright yellow notebook.

**(Rei's P.O.V)**

Looking up at the large building in front of me, I felt excitement rush through me like electricity. It was my first year at a university: starting now. I was going to be studying biology to become a scientist. When I walked inside, the atmosphere around me felt different somehow...

Deciding that I should put my things away first, I went to my dorm room. Inside the room was a blond seated at a desk, scribbling away with great concentration in a yellow notebook.

"Um, hello?" I called, trying to get his attention. He turned around rather quickly, looking a bit shocked.

"When did you get in here?" he asked.

"Just now. I'm pretty sorry for frightening you!" I bowed slightly as I apologized, and after a while, he started laughing.

"Hey, hey, it's fine. I'm Nagisa Hazuki. What's your name?"

"Rei Ryugazaki. I'm a first year here."

"Ah, well, I'm a second year. We're roommates from now on, I guess, huh, Rei-chan?"

**_ ...Rei-chan..?_**

"I suppose so, Hazuki-senpai. I'm studying biology here. What are you studying?"

"Psychology." he replied. That was an interesting topic. Not one that I was expecting, but it was interesting.

Finally tired of standing around awkwardly, I glanced down at my watch, and my eyes widened at the time. I put my belongings down quickly, and Nagisa seemed to be interested in me running around frantically.

"I have to get to class. It was nice meeting you, Hazuki-senpai!" He blinked in confusion before answering.

"Oh...I see, you like leaving early, don't you? That's fine. Class doesn't start for another six minutes though...anywho, guess I'll be seeing you here later!"

"Mmhmm. See you later, Hazuki-senpai!" I said.

Just as I was about to leave, Nagisa spoke again. I looked back at him.

"You know, just Nagisa is fine. The 'senpai' stuff just doesn't seem right. Bye bye, Rei-chan~"

There seemed to be a glint in his eyes as he stared at me. I left the dorm room with a small smile, heading to class.

_**(Well, there's the first chapter~! We're really excited for this story. I hope you guys enjoy it as well! Bye for now, Loves! ~Vannaluv)**_

**(A/N: What she said! ^ -Unraveling)**


End file.
